Electric Hands
by FoxFaceIchi
Summary: AU Naruto couldn’t help but obsess over them. They were everything that he could hope for and more. Who knew that Sasuke’s hands could be so arousing? Sasunaru. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! What's up! It's me again but this time I have come to bring you a one shot!(Well technically it's a two-shot)

Why, you may ask? Well actually it's because I'm in such a great mood. I've been really guilty because I haven't updated my stories in a while and so I thought that this might make it up a little.

This also happens to be a little reward for myself because tomorrow I'm suppose to take my Driving test to get my license. So if I get it tomorrow, I'll be putting up the second part of this. So wish me luck!

The idea of 'Electric Hands' sadly isn't my own. The fabulous mangaka Taishi Zaou came up with this oneshot. I just so happen to stumble upon the story and fell in love with it. I thought to myself, "This would be a perfect SasuNaru story!" and so I took the plot change it up some to fit the characters and tadah! Electric Hands Naruto style.

Please leave good reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the storyline of Electric Hands.

**Electric Hands**

Naruto groaned slightly as he laid his head on top of his desk. "I hate math…" he muttered to himself, completely tuning out the teachings of his tutor.

"Yes, I can tell." Said tutor spoke up, annoyed that his student was listening. "I doubt someone who liked math would be failing as badly as you." Sasuke Uchiha had offered to help the blond in his studies, however, he was thinking that it wasn't such a good idea; the blond didn't exactly have a long attention span.

"Shut up teme." Naruto replied, pathetically. "I just don't understand any of this! It's so confusing." He whined, causing his classmate to roll his eyes.

"That's why I'm using our lunch break to help you. If you would only pay attention, maybe you could learn something." Sasuke ignored Naruto's pout. "Now, let's continue." The raven haired teen scooted his chair closer to the blond in order to make sure he paid attention. "Here." He pointed to an equation. Sasuke began to talk, explaining on how to get the answer.

Naruto tried to listen, he really did, but he was always distracted. By what, you may ask? Well, it's completely embarrassing on Naruto's part, but lately, he has been extremely obsessed with Sasuke's hands.

He couldn't help it, they were just so perfect. His fingers were long and delicate, the nails perfect on each one. His skin was so smooth and pale and looked so soft he wanted to touch them.

Naruto sighed at his obsession. He remembered his obsession of others hands started when his father made him take piano lessons. He was really bad at it, but stayed only because of his fascination with Iruka's, his instructor, long, tanned, beautiful hands.

"Dobe!"

Naruto jumped in surprised and stared into the irritated face of Sasuke. "I'm you're not going to take this seriously, I mine as well leave."

"No, wait!" Sasuke glared at him. "I-I'm sorry. I just haven't been feeling like myself lately. Please, I want you to tutor me."

"Are you sick?" Sasuke asked, concern lacing his tone. Before the blond could answer, Sasuke had placed his right hand against, Naruto forehead. He kept it there so a minute, not even realizing how Naruto had tensed up. "It doesn't feel like you have a fever." He muttered to himself.

Naruto was about to have a heart attack. Seriously. He could feel his heart about to explode from the way it was beating. Naruto also felt a huge current rip through his body, as if electrocuted. The blond let out a small squeak, causing Sasuke to drop his hand.

"You don't have a fever, but maybe there is something else wrong with you. Come on. I'll take you to the nurse's office.

However the blond frantically shook his head. "No, I'm not sick or anything, it's just…" Naruto turned his head away and mumbled something Sasuke couldn't hear.

"What did you say, dobe?" His face morphed into that of confusion when he saw the blush on Naruto's face.

"I said, I really like you're hands…"

Sasuke took a glance at said hands. What was there to possibly like. They looked normal to Sasuke. "My hands?"

Naruto nodded. "Your hands are like my old piano teacher. They're really long and delicate looking." The blond explained. The blush disappear and Naruto put on a large grin. "They're really beautiful! I like them a lot."

Sasuke frowned as he looked at Naruto whose attention was fully on his so-called beautiful hands. Was the blond serious? "Is that all you like?..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Huh? What did you say?" Naruto asked, looking up.

Sasuke shook his head and turned away. "It's nothing." Naruto only shrugged it off and continued to stare at Sasuke's hands. _'So he really is obsessed with my hands, huh?'_ Sasuke decided to test it out and move his hand in the air. He watched in shock then amusement when Naruto's eyes followed. He began to move his hand from sided to side and wanted to laugh out loud as the blond continued to follow the hand. Sasuke continued to wiggle his hand around until Naruto became of what he was doing.

"You stupid teme! Stop making fun of me." He shouted, angry and embarrassed about what he was doing. He pouted when he heard Sasuke chuckle at him.

"Sorry," Sasuke said, not really meaning it. "You just looked so cute doing it." He purred, moving his hand to cup Naruto's face.

Naruto felt the shock erupt through him again when Sasuke touched him. He blushed madly and stood up quickly, knocking his chair down in the process.

"Naru-"

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" Naruto blurted out, interrupting Sasuke. He turn around and ran away before Sasuke could see the dark blush on his face.

"Hey, wait!" But he was unheard by the blond who had already ran out of the room. _'Dammit…Is he that angry?'_

Naruto slammed his stall shut and slid down to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and tried to comprehend what had happen.

'_There's no way. I can't be that desperate. There's no way that could've gotten aroused by him just touching my face! This is beyond embarrassing, even for you Uzumaki!' _

Naruto combed through his hair roughly. "What's so different about today from any other day! I've been near him before, I've touched him before, but why does it fill so strange now?" Naruto sat quietly as he thought about it. "Each time I felt that shock go through my body, it was because he was touching me with his hands."

Naruto's eyes widen in realization. "So does this mean that Sasuke's hands are the problem?" he shook his head in confusion. "But it doesn't make sense. Why would I be aroused by the teme's hands? There must be some explanation. Maybe hormones or something. Or maybe…" _'Maybe I like him…' _"Naruto quickly shook this thought out of his head. "No there's no way I could possibly like him." _'Is there?...'_

* * *

At gym, Sasuke had found Naruto who had just finish putting on his gym clothes.

"Hey," he greeted the blond. "Are you okay now? You still don't look that good."

Naruto gave a nervous grin. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. I'm feeling great!" he forced out, hoping to appease the raven haired teen.

Sasuke wasn't convinced. "Dobe," he sighed, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulders. "Don't push yourself, idiot. If you don't feel well then go home."

Naruto, of course, was completely oblivious to what Sasuke was saying. He was too busy trying to fight down that shocking feeling through his body and the heat he felt on his face.

"Oi, dobe." No response. He was about to try again when he felt Naruto begin to sway, as if about to fall. "Naruto!"

The blond landed on his knees, tuning out the rest of the world. _'I can't believe it. It's actually Sasuke's hands that are making feel like this. Does this mean…'_

The blond stood up quickly, surprising the usually stoic raven, who was about to help him up. "What the hell is wrong with you dobe?"

Not surprisingly, he was ignored. Naruto couldn't actually believe that it was only Sasuke's hands that were doing this to him. He had to figure out what was going on!

"Oi, Kiba!" Naruto shouted towards his brunette friend, beckoning the dog lover to him.

Kiba got the message and ran over to the blond, a broad grin on his face. "Hey, what's up Naruto?" he asked, wanting to know what the wanted from him.

"Kiba," Naruto was totally serious, no hints of amusement on his face whatsoever. "I want you to touch me!"

Sasuke who had been standing beside the blond gaped at his friend. No. There's no way that Naruto had just asked. _'I swear to all things good, if you say yes, Inuzuka, I will-'_

"Sure!" Kiba replied happily, both he and Naruto unaware of the dark aura coming off of Sasuke.

Kiba touched him on one of his shoulders. "Is this good?"

Naruto thought before shaking his hand. "No, touch me more."

Sasuke growled. Kiba shrugged and placed both hands on his shoulder. "Better?"

Once again Naruto shook his head, displeased when he didn't feel the same feeling as he did with Sasuke. "No. More."

Kiba continued to touch Naruto until he had the blond totally embraced and pressed against his body. It took every once of self control for Sasuke to not attack the brunette now holding _his_ blond.

"Kiba, it's not enough!" Naruto whined. He was hoping to feel the same thing he felt with Sasuke with Kiba. He didn't want to know that Sasuke held that power over him.

"Naruto, if I hold you anymore closer, I'll be inside you!" Kiba complained and let go of the blond.

Sasuke something snapped inside of him. "**Inuzuka…**" Kiba slowly turned his head the direction of the mysterious killing intent he was feeling.

"Uchi-" but was unable to finish his sentence as said Uchiha grabbed him by the neck and began to strangle him.

"How dare you touch my dobe like that!" The raven growled shaking the poor boy.

"He asked me to do it!" Kiba gasped, trying to get out of the grasp of his classmate who had every intention of killing him right now. How could he have forgotten about Sasuke's possessive behavior of the blond? To make it worse, He made a dirty joke. _'Oh god…I'm going to die I virgin…'_

"If you ever touch Naruto like that, I'll feed you to your own dogs! Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Naruto was completely oblivious the entire scene behind him. He was too occupied with his own thoughts. _'I had Kiba touch me, but nothing happened at all. This must mean that it's only Sasuke's hands that make me feel like that…'_ Naruto blushed. _'So I really must be attracted to Sasuke, or a least his hands. But now what?' _

"Sasuke, I-" Naruto started, but stopped at the sight of his brunette friend. "Kiba, what happened to you?"

Kiba was about to reply, but stopped when Sasuke shot him a warning glare. "N-nothing."

Sasuke looked at the blond. "What is it that you wanted dobe?"

"I-" Naruto stopped himself. What was he supposed to say? 'Oi, Sasuke I just wanted to let you know that whenever you touch me, I get aroused.' Yeah right. "It's nothing…" _'If the reason why I'm feeling this way is because of Sasuke's heads, then I'll just have to avoid being touched. As much as I like it, I like our friendship even more.'_

"Hn. Whatever. Come on, dobe. Lets go our warm ups." Sasuke replied, about to touch his shoulder to guide him to an empty spot.

"NO!" Naruto shouted surprising everyone, including himself. _'Crap!'_ "Uh…I mean, well, you see…" he spotted Kiba who was attempting to sneak away. "I'm actually gonna team up with Kiba. Sorry."

Kiba looked in horror. "W-what?" He tried to protest, but Naruto was already dragging him away to start warm-ups. The brunette only saw the murderous glint in the Uchiha's eyes as he was dragged by the blond. The Inuzuka was almost in tears when Sasuke glare didn't lessen, even from all the way across the gym. "Why me?"

Sasuke would have loved to continue to glare down the brunette until he burst into flames, but he realized everyone was way ahead of him and he still had no partner. He took one last glance at Naruto. "Hn. Dobe."


	2. Chapter 2

Finally here's part two of Electric Hands!

The idea of 'Electric Hands' sadly isn't my own. The fabulous mangaka Taishi Zaou came up with this one-shot. I just so happen to stumble upon the story and fell in love with it. I thought to myself, "This would be a perfect SasuNaru story!" and so I took the plot change it up some to fit the characters and tadah! Electric Hands Naruto style.

Please leave good reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the storyline of Electric Hands.

**Electric Hands: Part two**

Naruto had been able to successfully avoid any touching with Sasuke for an entire week. Of course, it wasn't easy, seeing as how Sasuke wanted to touch him in some way every single time they saw each other. The blond sighed as he thought about it. Avoiding him was just too tiresome for Naruto and it had only been a week.

Too caught up in his thoughts, Naruto failed to notice an ominous aura approaching behind him.

"Na-ru-to…" A shiver ran up Naruto's back when he heard the familiar voice.

'_Oh shit…'_

"Hi S-Sasuke." Naruto said cheerfully, stepping back a few paces, something that Sasuke didn't fail to notice.

"Naruto, why have you been avoiding me?" he asked, a forced smile, though the anger was obvious.

"Avoiding?" Naruto attempted to act innocent. "Teme, I have no idea what you're talking about. What makes you think that I've been avoiding you?"

"Well considering the fact that when we eat lunch, you sit far across from me. And when we're switching classes, you walk behind me and not to mention you always try to keep at least a 5 foot distance between us." To prove his point, Sasuke pointed down to the large space in between him and the blond.

Naruto began to sweat. "Y-yeah, but I have a good reason for that and it's not like I'm not talking to you or something." He countered, hoping to get his raven haired friend off his case. No such luck.

"That's not good enough. I want to know," Sasuke took a step forward, result Naruto to take a step back. "Why every time I approach you," Sasuke: step forward, Naruto: step back. "You always retreat back."

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it!" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke only ignored him and tried to get closer.

"Did I do something to you?"

"No, you didn't but-"

"Then why?" Sasuke half shouted, stopping his advancements.

Naruto refused to look him in the eye, ashamed of his reason. "I-I…" He heard Sasuke take another step closer, causing him to panic. "I just can't, okay!" The blond shouted, before bolting out of the room.

"Naruto, wait!"

The blond continued to run, causing the Uchiha to curse and chase after him. He had no choice. He wanted to know what was wrong with the dobe and fix it.

"Naruto, stop!"

Naruto looked behind him when he heard his name and saw Sasuke running after him. "Gyaaah! Stupid teme, stop chasing me!"

"Well stop running away! I want an explanation, dobe!"

"I'm running away because I don't have one, dumbass."

"What kind of answer is that?!"

"A good one, now leave me alone! Even if I knew what was on I would never tell you! NEVER!"

"Dammit, dobe! You're pissing me off. Sasuke growled and made began to run faster, quickly catching up to the blond.

'_Gyaah! How is he catching up so fast?'_

"C'mon dobe, give it up."

"No way in hell!" Naruto shouted defiantly, trying as hard as he could to put a distance between him and Sasuke.

'_Well if that's your answer…' _When close enough, Sasuke reach out his arm, ready to catch the runaway blond.

Naruto didn't realize that Sasuke was so close until he saw the hand was about to grab his body. _'dammit!'_ Naruto felt the now familiar shock run through his bodily as Sasuke arm wrapped itself around Naruto's waist. _'Why there of all places!' _The thought of Sasuke's beautiful deadly hands on a place as intimate as his waist, cause the poor blond to go into a daze; he grew confused and weak and his vision began to grow blurry.

"Nice try, dobe, but still faster than you." His comment was met with silence. "Naruto?" Sasuke felt Naruto's body tip over and quickly tightened his hold on him in order to keep the blond from falling onto the floor. "Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke took a look at Naruto face and noticed that his eyes were closed. "He…fainted…?"

The raven sighed. "What the hell is going on with you dobe?" he asked to himself, looking down at the blond sleep peacefully in his arms.

* * *

Naruto began to stir from the deep slumber that he didn't know he was in. He slowly opened his eyes to see the top of the ceiling. "What the…"

"Hn. Dobe, you finally awake."

"Yeah…" Naruto replied, not fully comprehending whose voice it was; he didn't even bother to turn and see who he was talking to.

"Good. So now you can explain everything to me and this time there's no running away."

Naruto shot up from the bed. Wait, bed? Naruto looked down. Indeed, he was in a bed and by the looks of it, he was in the nurse's offices. The blond slowly turned to his classmate who was sitting at his bedside.

"Well?"

Naruto sighed. There was no way out of telling him. The one annoying thing about an Uchiha was that they were incredibly persistence. Naruto laid back down on the bed, ready to tell his story.

"When I was young, I took piano lessons. My teacher, Iruka-sensei, was very kind and gentle and I always thought of him as a brotherly figure, but the one thing I admire the most about him where his fingers. They were so slim a beautiful whenever he played the piano. I was mesmerized by them."

Naruto pointed to Sasuke's hands. "Your hands reminded me of his and…" Naruto trailed over, a light blush on his face. It was too embarrassing to say.

"And?"

"Well, I thought it kinda felt good whenever you touched me…"

Sasuke looked surprised. Surely he heard right! "What?" he asked, making sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

Naruto turn to the other side to hide the deep blush apparent on his face. "I get turned on whenever you touch me!" Naruto practically shouted, his blush becoming worse. "Whenever anyone else touches me, I'm fine, it's only you!"

Because he back was turned to the Uchiha, Naruto had not notice the grin that appear on his face. "Is that so?"

Naruto didn't hear him, he was too busy ranting. "Gyaaah! It was too embarrassing, that's why I've been avoiding you!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke said calmly, interrupting Naruto's ranting.

"…What?"

The raven chuckled. "You really are a dobe…"

Naruto shot his head back up to glare at him. "Shut up you stupid teme!"

His anger so disappeared when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. His blush came back ten-hold, but he didn't feel that sudden shock run through his body like before. "Sasuke?..."

"If I don't touch you with my hands, how does it feel?"

"It feel good. I don't get that sudden shocking feeling but my heart is beating faster." Naruto admitted.

Sasuke gave his signature grin. "Then…" Naruto eyes widen a fraction when Sasuke began to move his face closer to his own. By instinct, he closed his cerulean eyes when he felt the soft contact of Sasuke's lips on his. However, it was over much too quickly in Naruto's opinion. "How was that?" Sasuke whispered, his forehead pressed against Naruto's.

"It felt really…nice…" The blond replied, trying to hide his blush.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up straight, his smirk reappearing. "It's quite obvious dobe. You've completely fallen for me."

"W-what?!" Naruto shook his head. "No, that's not possible. I can-"

"Were you the one who just said that your heart started beating faster when I held you? Not to mention you like the kiss. Would you actually like a kiss from someone you don't like, a guy no less?" Sasuke explained to the confused boy. "You brain is slow on the update, but you body reacts almost instantly. It's really weird. But I guess that's the dobe for you…"

Naruto sat there and realization. Why was it whenever he thought about things like this nothing ever made sense, but Sasuke was able to figure it and explain it logically. It wasn't fair!

"I guess I can't complain though. I've always been attracted to dobes, one in particular." Naruto looked at him in confusion. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the boy's stupidity. _'Honestly…'_ "Listen dobe," He held Naruto's chin and stared deeply into his eyes, making sure that the other boy knew he was serious. "I'm trying to say that I like you too."

Sasuke received no reply. "Naruto?" he let go of his chin, resulting the blond to forward. For the second time that day, Sasuke had to catch the unconscious blond. "Crap!" Sasuke cursed, looking at his hand in mortification. "I forgot about that…" he mumbled. He looked at the slumbering blond leaning on his chest. "You pick the most inconvenient times to faint, dobe!" _'Just when it was getting good…_' If Sasuke was anyone else, he would've pouted. However, he couldn't help but smile down at the cute blond that was sleep on him. From now on, it was _his_ Blond. "Heh, I like the sound of that…" And for the rest of the day, Sasuke's only thought about him and his new boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

This will be the last part of Electric Hands. I was originally going to cut this part out, but I decided not to considering this is probably my favorite part in the manga. So everyone enjoy!

The idea of 'Electric Hands' sadly isn't my own. The fabulous mangaka Taishi Zaou came up with this one-shot. I just so happen to stumble upon the story and fell in love with it. I thought to myself, "This would be a perfect SasuNaru story!" and so I took the plot change it up some to fit the characters and tadah! Electric Hands Naruto style.

Please leave good reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the storyline of Electric Hands.

**Electric Hands: Part three**

**(School)**

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared intensely into each others eyes, both waiting for the other to make a move. Realizing that it was up to him to be in charge, Sasuke took a deep breath, and readied himself, attempting to ignore the obviously nervous blond in before him.

"Are you ready?"

Naruto visibly gulp but kept a straight face. "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Alright…" Sasuke slowly moved his hand closer to the target. He could practically feel the unease of their closeness radiating off Naruto. More determined to comfort his blond, Sasuke's hand finally reached their goal and gently laid on top of Naruto's shoulder.

For a second, Sasuke thought that it worked. He was about to comment on their success when Naruto let out a high pitched yell.

"NO!"

In his surprise, Sasuke was unable to keep his balance when Naruto suddenly pushed him away, and ended up bumping into the nearby desk.

"It's not working!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to hide his lower area from view. "I'm still getting aroused!" Sasuke saw Naruto began to shiver slightly. "Now what do we do?"

Sasuke glared. Not at Naruto but at this entire situation. "Usuratonkachi. I should be asking that same question!" the Uchiha sighed and stood up straight. "We already know the reason why you react that way. It's how to get rid of it is the problem." Sasuke began to think.

Naruto slumped in chair, looking distressed at the idea that his boyfriend may not be able to touch him ever. "This stinks…" Naruto looked at him, his bottom lips sticking out slightly. "Sasuke," his said his name softly. "Are you angry?"

Sasuke felt his face heat up as he stared at the pouting blond. _'He's just too cute…'_ The Uchiha turned away from the sight; it was too much for him. He shook his head to answer Naruto's question. "No, I'm not angry, just frustrated." They grew silent; the only sound was that of their fellow students in the classroom, chatting away.

Naruto noticed the brunette raise his hand to eye level. "My Hands…" he mumbled, staring seriously at his hand as if an enemy. Sasuke turned his attention to the desk near him. "Maybe if I add a few scars…" Naruto eyes widen in horror was Sasuke picked up a pair of scissors off the desk.

As Sasuke began descend the blade of the scissors towards his hands, he was stopped by Naruto who quickly jumped out of his seat and grabbed his arm.

"Wah! What are you doing?" he cried. His face of dismay turned into anger. "You stupid teme! What the hell was that?" he made Sasuke drop the scissors before forcefully bringing Sasuke's hand up to the Uchiha's face. "Look at this hand. This color! The smoothness and softness! This is the highest form of art!" He declared, a hint of admiration on his face. "If you ever hurt those hands, I'll never forgive you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto began to hug him, mumbling about 'stupid teme' and 'how dare he defile those beautiful hands'.

'_What there to forgive? They're my hands…'_ he thought but decided to keep it to himself. "Relax dobe. I wouldn't hurt the hands that you love so much. So quit worrying." Sasuke smirked, but on the inside, he wasn't so happy.

'_Naruto seems so obsessed with hands. I wonder if my hand didn't look the way they do…' _He felt his heart beat faster as he looked at Naruto's gorgeous smile. _'Would he still love me? I can't help but think,'_

"So from now on, your hands belong to me!"

"Hai, hai. They belong to you." _'That he's only in love with my hands.'_

"Would you two break it up already!" an annoyed voice called out from behind them. Naruto and Sasuke looked to see their classmate, Neji, standing behind Sasuke, an irritated look on his face as he glared at the two. "I know that you two are dating and everything, but this is school. If you want to show your affection, do it on your own free time." He chided, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

Sasuke again rolled his eyes. "So? It's not like this isn't normal. We do go to an all boys school. There's always a few couple around." He countered. Everyone noticed Neji flare up in rage.

"It's exactly because it's an all boys school that it's not alright!" he exclaimed. "What will happen if the number of gays increased because they're affected by your relationship?"

Sasuke aura grew darker. "What exactly do you mean by that, Hyuuga?" stepping forward slightly. Not wanting to step down, Neji moved forward as well.

For than likely, a fight would have broken out if Naruto and Kiba had not intervened. As Kiba held down Neji, Naruto attempted to pull Sasuke back. "Calm down you two!" Kiba shouted, realizing that holding down the two boys were not helping much.

There struggle continued until Sasuke accidentally brushed his hand against Naruto. The familiar shocking sensation ran up his body at the touch, causing Naruto to let out a very erotic moan.

All motion stopped. Naruto looked up to see all three boys staring at him, a blush on each of their faces. Naruto's own face began to heat up and he buried his face in Sasuke's back, hoping to hide from some of his humiliation.

"A-Anyway…" Sasuke said, hoping to get everyone's attention off his boyfriend. "You can see that our situation really isn't that good."

"Yeah…" Naruto mumbled, still embarrassed.

"I don't see what the problem is. It's not like your daily life is affect in anyway." Neji commented, hoping that the couple would be reasonable.

"That **is **the problem. It's rare to find the person you like. But we can't even touch each other. That's such a waste." Sasuke nonchalantly replied.

Everyone could visibly see the vein twitching at Neji's temple. Kiba sweat dropped as he patted the enraged boy's shoulder in comfort.

Neji let out a loud sigh. "This is so irritating!" he pointed towards the blonde of the group. "Naruto!"

Naruto jumped. "Eh? Y-Yes?"

"You like Uchiha don't you?"

Naruto looked at him like that was a dumb question. "Yeah, I do."

"Then why do you dislike him touching you?"

Everyone noticed Naruto began to blush again. "Well…you see…the thing is…it's not that I don't like him touching me… I'm just embarrassed because…well…I get aroused whenever he touches me…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke moved to stand right in front of his lover. "I thought you hated being touched because you couldn't control your reaction yet."

Naruto blushed.

Neji scowled.

"What even your problem is, I'm sure it can be fixed." Neji growled. "Just as long as you do not touch each other in public!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Yes, sir." Sasuke said nothing, only turned his head away, as if too cool to answer.

"And also!" Neji continued. "Touch each other as often as possible to create immunity. But in private somewhere and not at school!"

After Neji had finished lecturing the two, he and Kiba left, leaving the couple alone. '_So we should touch each_ _other often huh?'_ The Uchiha thought. He bent down to whisper something in Naruto's ear. A few seconds later, Naruto is blushing again but nods his head in agreement.

**(In Sasuke's Room)**

Naruto sat down on Sasuke's bed, look down at the floor silently. Sasuke, too, did not speak. He stood in front of Naruto wondering if they really should do this. He had to make sure.

"Naruto, do you really want me to touch you?"

Despite his embarrassment, Naruto looked up and smiled at his boyfriend. "Of course I do. If you don't then we won't be able to hang out with each other. So I have to get use to it in order to be with you." He gave one of his giant grins. "So c'mon, teme and touch me already!"

Sasuke sweat dropped. _'Well at least he is acting excited…'_ "Before I do this, I have one question."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes, I feel as if I am manipulating you with my hands and I have to wonder if…" he raised his hand in front of his face, looking at it distastefully. "you're only in love with my hands…"

"That's not true, you idiot!" Naruto shouted, surprising the Uchiha by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling his head down to the blond's eye level. "I don't just like your hands! Wasn't you who said that my body reacts before my feelings do?"

Naruto let him go. "Besides, if I only liked hands, there are a lot of other people with nice hands, like Shikamaru from class 2 and Shino from class 9 and Lee from class 5 and so many more…"

Sasuke resisted the urge sweat drop again. _'He actually looked at their hands…he really does have a hand fetish…'_

Naruto continued. "But I only have this reaction to you." Naruto grinned. "So touch me, Sasuke." He gripped the sleeve of Sasuke shirt. "Use your hands to make sure who I belong to…"

Sasuke lips slowly lifted into a smirk. "All right then Naruto, if that's what you wish…"

* * *

"Y-You jerk!" Naruto shrieked trying to hide his head under a pillow. Sasuke only smirked at him. "I told you to stop touching there!"

"But you enjoyed it didn't you?" Sasuke asked with a hint of smugness in his tone.

Naruto laid there silently cursing mentally. "So what if I liked it! It was embarrassing that you put your fingers up …there…" Naruto sat up to glare at the smug Uchiha. "If you want to play that way, then I will just have to find your weakness. Then you'll know how I am feeling right now!" Naruto moved closer towards Sasuke. "Tell me, where is your weakness!"

"…"

"…"

"…It's a secret…"

"What!"

**(School)**

Sasuke sighed as he attempted to stay still. Although he loved having Naruto touching him, this is not what he had in mind. Since yesterday, Naruto had been obsessed with finding Sasuke's weakness. Even now at school, Naruto continued his quest to find it.

"Grrr… I can't find it anywhere…" the blond did not notice one of their classmates heading their way, a dark aura surrounding him.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing!" Neji shouted, furious at the audacity of the coupe in front of him.

Sasuke only shrugged. "What? I didn't touch him…" he said holding his hands in the air to show that he was not provoking anything. Naruto continued to touch him, hoping to find that weak spot.

"That is not the point! I've told you not to touch here at school!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

Seeing as how he was being ignored, Neji growled and walked away. Brooding, Neji took a seat at his desk, starely at any but the offensive couple.

"Have you been wrong be a gay person, Neji?" Kiba asked cursious as to why Neji was acting that way.

"Shut. Up."

"Okay, you can stop now!" Sasuke finally told the blond.

"Eh? But why?"

"Because you're getting annoying." Naruto pouted. "And besides, we can go in private to continue our training thoroughly later." He smirked at the blush that appeared on his face.

'_Naruto. He wants to find where my weakness is but I think he won't be able to find it. Why? Because my weakness is him'_

**END!**


End file.
